


untie the bell around the lion's neck

by anttna_T



Series: Nexus and chill [1]
Category: Heroes of the Storm (Video Game), Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anttna_T/pseuds/anttna_T
Summary: 解铃还须系铃人。（设定：现实中已死的英雄会获得奇点宝石的碎片，以此留存于时空枢纽。）
Relationships: Garrosh Hellscream/Anduin Wrynn
Series: Nexus and chill [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600351
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	untie the bell around the lion's neck

加尔鲁什怒火中烧。

——他把他带来自己的奇点空间，是为了操他，为了触碰他，为了感受鲜活的生命力，为了享受攻破对方坚韧的意志，而不是在休憩过后，当他展开臂膀，却摸不到本应蜷缩在侧的温暖肉体。

加尔鲁什从毛皮床毯里爬起来，一丝未挂、满不在乎。他大步走向小屋出口，拨开挂帘，那个家伙就在门前：衣着完整，盔甲熠煜，萨拉迈恩端正地负于身后；而他自己，却抱着双膝坐在地上，浑然不觉衣袍下的泥泞。湿冷的风吹开了他的金发，令那细软的发丝与草屑、尘土、雨滴一齐随风飘扬。

安度因望着远方，开口时，声音轻的像是自言自语。

“你在生气。”

加尔鲁什低哼：“我为什么会？”

安度因摇着头。即便全副武装，此刻，他看起来却比之前赤裸地骑在加尔鲁什身上时还要脆弱。

“我不知道你生气的原因，但是我感觉到了暴风雨。”他轻声说道，随后抬起一条胳膊，将手掌探向天际，微微蜷起手指，抚摸着穿过指缝的风。“乌云瞬间就吞没了太阳，狂风令天地都为之战栗……你的怒意笼罩着这里，加尔鲁什，让我很难不注意到你的情绪。”

话音未落，云层间便传出滚滚雷声。下一刻，倾盆大雨泼向了整片大陆。

安度因来不及放下的手臂被一股巨大的力道向上提起，他踉跄着跌进了等在身后的宽阔胸膛。岩石般坚固的双臂锁住了他的上半身，不由分说地将他搬往小屋。纳格兰风貌消失在一扇垂布后，玛格汗传统住屋装潢取而代之。

室内的温暖与干燥驱散了渗入骨髓的寒意，可疼痛仍弥留不去。

安度因在这温暖、干燥的桎梏中挣动着，却很快放弃了，转而冷静地扶上兽人强壮的前臂，开口时语气平和：“加尔鲁什，放开我。”

加尔鲁什怒火中烧。

但他松开手臂，任由安度因落向地面。金色的眼睛紧随年轻国王。他看见安度因找回平衡，接着抬起手，朝后握住了剑柄。

他注视着安度因取下萨拉迈恩，注视着他如何小心翼翼地将剑身平放在地，又是如何优雅地卸下盔甲、脱去蓝金相间的衣衫。

他的目光大肆游走在这具日益成长的身躯上。那养尊处优的白皙肌肤，与遍布其中的陈旧伤疤。加尔鲁什伸出拇指，划过安度因微微凹陷的后腰，留下一道刮痕、又添一笔罪行。他在出汗。加尔鲁什凑上前，从人类的肩胛中央吮去一行汗珠。安度因在兽人宽大的舌面上颤抖起来，又因尖牙擦破皮肤而发出低低喘息。细小的血珠渗流着，落进兽人口中，比世上任何毒药都醇美百倍。

加尔鲁什贴在脊椎上的低吼震得安度因浑身发麻。屋外风吹雨打、电闪雷鸣，每一道落雷都像在附和加尔鲁什的举动：当他撕开他的长裤、把他重重摁倒在还残存着二人气味的毛毯上时，加尔鲁什的怒火顺着雷声漫进了安度因体内。他的呻吟就像被硬生生从胸腔挤出来似的，高亢而尖锐，恰巧触动了加尔鲁什某根嗜虐的神经。

但并不仅是如此。他很疼，无以言表的疼。扭曲的四肢，破损的神经，撕裂的肌肤，粉碎的骨头。加尔鲁什仅是握上他的腰，安度因便控制不住地尖叫起来。

加尔鲁什怒火中烧。

因为他知道安度因的痛苦，也知道他的索求。

总是那么害怕，又总是那么绝望地贴近他的触摸。

加尔鲁什第一次操安度因的时候，他毫不留情。他将人类国王摆成雌兽交尾的姿势，从后面对着那口湿热的小洞就是一通猛干；紧窄的肉臀勉强吞下兽人巨大的阴茎，穴口被撑得发白，每次抽插都能带出媚红的肠肉。在囊袋拍打臀肉、小穴咕叽作响间，就是安度因的哀鸣。他叫得仿佛要被操死了，断断续续地抽噎，含糊不清地呜咽。加尔鲁什故意干得更深，巧妙地一顶便插进了人类肚子里曲折的通道口。安度因发不出声了，他塞着两根兽人手指的嘴巴大张，舌头被扯出齿间，喉咙里连声喘息都听不见。加尔鲁什开始一下又一下地操起安度因的结肠口，像要令女人受孕般撞击他柔软脆弱的狭窄器官。他抠进安度因的嗓子眼，逼出他的声音、他的挣扎，但未能得到应有的反抗。

就是这样，安度因哭喊道。不论是在加尔鲁什的小屋，抑或时空枢纽的其他角落，哪怕是战场边缘，当他来到加尔鲁什面前，眼中带着那样明确的渴望时，不管被侵犯得多凶狠，他始终不曾抗拒过加尔鲁什。起初这令后者懊恼而不解，为了逼问他，加尔鲁什曾想方设法地欺辱这头自己跳进陷阱的小狮子。最放纵的一次，他捏碎了安度因的肩膀；金色的头颅血迹斑斑，那张总是向往光明的面庞上空洞黯淡，加尔鲁什不觉得操一具尸体有什么意义，况且安度因不会死——他知道，他们都知道，在这个仁慈的世界里，加尔鲁什永远无法杀死任何人——于是在草草射完后，加尔鲁什激活了奇点碎片，他注视着那双死寂的蓝眼睛是怎样恢复生机，又是怎样悲伤地望向他，仿佛再一次失去了某种寻觅已久的东西。

他可以继续伤害他，可以继续把他拆解成一堆可悲的废块，但这一切又有什么意义？

加尔鲁什不明白安度因为何渴望他，为何甘愿躺在他身下，承受被撑满、被夺取的痛楚。

他令安度因疼痛，从骨骼间复合的缝隙，到千疮百孔的心灵。他令安度因体验过濒死的绝望与幻灭的希望，令他成功、失败，周而复始。他留给安度因的唯有野蛮、残忍和痛苦。

直到神灵让他们再度相逢。

加尔鲁什侧卧在他背后，大掌肆意搓揉着人类赤裸的身躯。这只粉碎过他全身骨头的手，如今抚上了他的腰侧。掌心粗糙，却非常温热，仅是简单地触碰便令安度因浑身发烫。

安度因趴在柔软的毛皮间，双臂交叠垫在脸下。如此一来，加尔鲁什就不会看见他痛苦的表情。但当骨头中的钝痛变得难以忍受，安度因只有放出几声叫喊舒缓压力。不论身处要塞还是教堂，即便在沙场上，他都无法自由地释放积压于心头的负重。唯独此刻，他无需隐藏，甚至他叫得越大声加尔鲁什就越坦率。一些记忆浮出脑海，短暂地带走了安度因的注意力。他回想到自己曾是如何放荡地双腿大敞，如何称呼这个兽人，如何不顾一切地高声恳求。安度因收紧双臂，将脸埋得更深。不管做多少次，人类与兽人相隔甚远的廉耻观仍会令他害羞不已。

然而，事实上，最开始他们谁都不曾享受对方的肉体。加尔鲁什操他就像操一件物品，安度因则把对方当做自我救赎的慰藉。攀上高潮的那一瞬间，所有的折磨与痛楚都在白炽化的极乐中消失不见。加尔鲁什是那么火热、那么强壮，深埋在体内的性器填满了他的每一丝空虚，像要将他嵌入肌肤般的紧密拥抱，呼吸间只剩下对方的吐息。

就是这短暂而虚假的温存，令他的骨头不再寒冷。于是安度因渴望更多。奇点空间里，他仍会不假思索地与加尔鲁什剑斧往来；时空枢纽外，他仍会为过去的抉择愧疚自责。但在加尔鲁什的小屋，安度因不用为自私承担任何后果。

快感是真实的，痛苦也是真实的。加尔鲁什扯着他的头发骑在他脸上、把他举到半空自下而上狠狠操弄时，安度因的确沉沦在强烈的快意里，直至被拉回现实，通常是一个巴掌或一声嘲讽。即便如此，加尔鲁什也不能真正伤害到安度因——他还能怎样？他的健康，他的尊严，他以往坚定不移的信念，还有什么不曾被加尔鲁什摧毁过？

他们已经坠入谷底，如今只能往高处攀爬。

加尔鲁什不满地察觉到安度因正在走神。他用中指抠下一块油膏，粗鲁地捅进人类深粉的肉穴里。安度因惊叫着，腰部不知所措地向上弹起。加尔鲁什翻身跨坐到他背后，一手握住他雪白的臀瓣、朝外掰开，另一只手继续拓开那软绵的肠道。“紧得要把我的手指绞断了。”加尔鲁什粗声评论道，“又小又窄，你用嘴巴都吞不下一半的长度，屁股却吃得津津有味。”

安度因呛了一下，双颊绯红。“咳，那是因为、嗯，因为圣光……”他不愿详细地解释下去。

加尔鲁什低下头，吐息扫过他的后颈，连獠牙上的铁环都变得炙热。“所以你就这样使用圣光，小人类？”加尔鲁什嘲弄道。安度因猛地一颤，兽人粗大的手指轻松找到了他肚子里最敏感的地方，“用它取悦敌人？”

在呻吟与喘息间，安度因听见自己口齿不清的闷哼：“不是敌人。”他深深吸气，手指攥紧了毛毯，额头抵在地上。“圣光取悦的不是敌人。”

“小骗子。”加尔鲁什咕哝，手上更用力了。一根手指变成了两根，开始从不同角度进行扩张。

时间在时空枢纽内并不会纵向流动，但安度因的后穴还残存着做过的痕迹。他那里面仿佛有一汪泉水，湿软润滑，操起来就像个紧致的肉套子，总是夹得加尔鲁什脑中一片空白，只剩下纯粹的欲望，与想把他永远压在这张床铺上的冲动。

加尔鲁什不耐烦地低吼一声。他用手指干了一会安度因，便再也按捺不住，凭借最后一丝耐心给自己怒张的男根涂上一层厚厚的油膏，接着就握住性器根部，在安度因骤然拔高的叫声中，将龟头缓缓抵入了他柔韧的小口。

兽人阴茎过于硕长，每一次都会给安度因带来新的体验。涨疼，干涩，没有尽头的入侵。呼吸之间安度因已念出一段祷词。加尔鲁什立刻感到有一股无法描述的温热环绕上了他的性器，裹着他、带着他碾开紧窄的肉壁。就像有无数张小口在吮吸舔玩他的性器，令加尔鲁什猛地吸了口气。

安度因回过头，眼中除却性欲，竟是闪烁的笑意。“现在你理解圣光的恩泽了吗，加尔鲁什？”

“操，不知好歹的小崽子。”前部落大酋长咬牙切齿地给了人类的屁股一掌，安度因哀叫着垂下头，却没有掩盖呻吟中被逗乐的窃笑。

但他很快就笑不出了。加尔鲁什庞大的身躯忽然压倒下来，那根巨物也随之捣进肠道深处。他一口气插到了底，龟头抵入结肠口，硕大的囊袋触上了安度因的会阴。这种近乎恐怖的饱胀感瞬间夺走了他的声音，安度因张大了嘴，泄出一声窒息般的喉音。嵌在后穴的巨根浅浅地顶了一下，而安度因感觉自己的内脏都被挤开了。“不，先不要……啊啊——”加尔鲁什没有停下，也没有马上操干起来。他像在试探一样，不断用龟头顶撞那道弯曲的入口，令安度因惊恐地回过头，湛蓝的双眼氤氲着泪水。他似乎打算说些什么，尚未组成句子，就被加尔鲁什的一个挺腰堵在了嗓子里。“加尔鲁什！”

视线相对，安度因便再也无处可逃。兽人抬手将他的脑袋从侧面按回床铺，接着欺身而上，凑到他面前，獠牙危险地悬在安度因脆弱的脖颈旁。“继续叫。”加尔鲁什命令道，他甚至无需施加威胁，光是微微往下沉腰，就让这单薄的小人类浑身哆嗦起来。他当然可以把他压在身下、不管不顾地尽情操弄，但这会减少许多趣味。就连性交的快乐都比不上将圣光赶出他的舌面、用淫靡的哭喊取而代之的那一刻。“你在叫给谁听？”加尔鲁什掰过他瘦削的下巴，津液和汗水打湿了他的指腹。

“你……”安度因嘴唇发颤，热得几乎说不出话。肠道里的那根肉棍开始动作起来，仿佛体内有什么东西被猛地抽离又强硬塞了进去，“叫给你！加尔鲁什，啊！”兽人的名字变成了安度因口中唯一的话语。他甚至不知道自己究竟想要什么，只是不住地呜咽，高喊，所有理性的装扮都在下身的交媾中荡然无存。

加尔鲁什以最原始的方式操着他，呼吸交融，肌肤相贴，然后一条火热的舌头舔上了他的脸庞。安度因顺从地分开嘴，含住兽人厚实的下唇，牙齿扯咬着铁环，尝到钢铁的锈味与加尔鲁什浓郁的麝香。安度因继续用嘴勾勒他脸上的金属饰品，从下颚一路向上吮吸，直到咬上他的鼻环、轻轻拉扯。一股细小的疼痛顺着面部汇入血液之中，刺激着加尔鲁什暴虐的欲望。他嘶吼一声，抓起人类的胯部便是一番打桩般粗暴地抽插。安度因猝不及防地松开了牙齿，还未喘上气，加尔鲁什的舔舐便探进了他的嘴里。他的舌头如同他全身每一部分那样宽大，却意想不到得灵活。安度因的口腔被塞满了，他合不拢嘴唇，发不出声音，细软的舌头被迫卷起，与兽人强势的厚舌交缠摩擦，一如二人密不可分的下体；他已经分不清口中的唾液属于谁，一部分被他吞进干渴的喉咙，还有一部分从嘴角溢了出来，令他们不断变换角度的唇舌间发出啧啧水声。

等到加尔鲁什撤开舌头，头晕目眩的人类国王才发现自己忘记了呼吸。艳红的色彩从他湿润的眼角一直烧到锁骨，肌肤因汗水而闪闪发亮。

身上的重量与后穴的巨根令安度因喘不上气，而每当他伸直脖颈大口呼吸时，加尔鲁什就会趁机舔进他的嘴里。那双涣散的蓝眼睛微微后翻，出于缺氧、抑或出于灭顶的快感。加尔鲁什的抽插变得顺畅起来，仿佛肠道已经契成了他的形状。遍布阴茎的鼓胀血管总能擦过那枚隐秘的腺体，但真正令安度因爽到失声的却是肚子里沉甸甸的分量。他无法解释、无法承受这种肉体与精神上的双重满足，他开始语无伦次地哭喊起来；这副模样一定很可笑，但加尔鲁什干得更卖力了。

肌肉虬结的壮硕胸膛将他钉在地面，臀部则被提到上方。加尔鲁什笔直地插进深处，胯部强有力地撞击着安度因精瘦的臀部。在兽人魁梧的身躯下，他显得格外瘦小单薄，加尔鲁什甚至暗中佩服安度因居然经得住自己不加克制的侵犯。究竟怎样才能彻底毁灭他？加尔鲁什永远不会知道答案了。他已经死了，而从死人身上都能汲取温暖的安度因……加尔鲁什很想大笑。艾泽拉斯是否清楚他们面对着一个怎样坚强不屈的灵魂？加尔鲁什摸上安度因的敏感地带，先用手指搓捻乳首，继而伸向本应平坦、此时却隆起一道弧度的小腹。他摁压下去，隔着一层意外坚硬的肌肉，感受着每次抽插所带来的震动。

安度因尖叫起来。“加尔鲁什！太深——咕唔……”他的话又被加尔鲁什的舌头堵回了喉咙，安度因一口咬破了对方的舌尖。兽人怒吼着，强健的腰部毫不留情地前后挺动，傲人的阳具碾平了人类湿热的甬道。他一刻不停地操着安度因，身下传出肉体拍打声与“噗嗤噗嗤”的水声，交合处挂满了淫汁，股间泥泞不堪。他的动作毫无技巧可言，只是一味进发，一味夺取，野兽交配般咬住自己的配偶不放。

安度因瘫软在兽人身下，当加尔鲁什的利齿在他后颈猛然合拢时，刺痛伴随着快意瞬间击穿了他的意识。他甚至不记得自己什么时候勃起，什么时候射精，仿佛他一直就飘浮在云端之上，唯有加尔鲁什的阴茎才牵得住他逐渐远去的神志。他的乳珠被恶狠狠地捏了一下，逼出几声低哑的呻吟，他能做的唯有附和对方。

加尔鲁什也很快到达了极限。他把安度因从床铺拽进臂弯里，加速抽插，收紧了牙关。他将鼻翼埋入那头灿亮的金发，深嗅着人类的气味，安度因的气味；他的汗水咸涩、他的血液腥甜，他的肌肤，哈，尝起来就像鲜美多汁的太阳果。

加尔鲁什猛地向前一顶，龟头终于挤进了结肠入口，两颗硕大的睾丸骤然缩紧，最终他大吼一声射了出来。浓稠的液体喷上此刻极度敏感的肠壁，他在高潮时仍未停下操干。安度因感觉自己变成了一个装满精液的囊袋，他被死死压着、咬着、操着，巨大的阴茎仿佛捅穿了他的肚子，插到了他的嗓子，一张嘴就会漏出兽人射出的腥臊浊汁。这一可怖的想像令他四肢蜷紧，剧烈地战栗，未经触碰却高潮不断的性器再次吐出一口精水。他的脖颈被衔在了锋利的獠牙间，而他则像巨狼爪下奄奄一息的幼崽，细碎微弱地啜泣着。

但是他好热，好涨，就连圣光也不曾如此充实地将他填满。加尔鲁什没有松开他，兽人将沉重的身躯翻到侧方，携着怀里的小人类一起卧躺在潮湿的毛皮床毯上。安度因虚弱到只能在对方缓缓拔出半硬的性器时嘶嘶吸气。加尔鲁什向下望去，安度因的后穴合不上了，被操红的小口可怜地翕动着，涌出一股股乳白的精液。他用两根手指将自己的种子塞回人类体内，湿滑的肉壁立刻温顺地吸住了他的指尖。

“……安度因国王，你可真是个喂不饱的小婊子。”加尔鲁什覆在安度因耳边低喃，轻轻舔过他殷红的眼角，失望地发现他的泪水并不苦涩。

安度因缓缓转过头，冲他眨了眨无辜的蓝眼睛。

“这是你的问题，酋长大人。”

加尔鲁什怒火中烧。

然而小屋外面，晴空万里。

END


End file.
